


fragile

by eerian_sadow



Series: Vampires, not Spark Eaters [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: prowlxjazz, Gen, Partnership, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl and Jazz have a lot of trust between them, but there is one thing that Prowl isn't sure that he can trust Jazz or himself with.
Relationships: Prowl & Jazz - Relationship
Series: Vampires, not Spark Eaters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123385
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	fragile

**Author's Note:**

> So. I started this for the 2019 October challenge at the ProwlxJazz community on Dreamwidth. I even wrote what's here pretty quickly, but I wanted to do more and so I sat on it forever. It's unfinished, and I hope that maybe someday the Vampire Prowl bunny will return to me and I can finish the fic. But, until then, I'm sick of sitting on it.

"Prowl? You okay, partner?" Jazz, homicide detective for the city of Praxus and part-time vampire hunter, turned to the mech who had become his most unlikely ally with concern. Normally the vampire moved as silently as his name suggested, but Jazz _knew_ he had just heard him stumble. 

"I am fine." Prowl shook his head, but the gesture did nothing to distract Jazz from the trembling in his wings or the grey tinge his plating was taking on. 

"Prowl, you really aren't." He stopped walking and turned to face his partner fully. "You're shaking, you're making noise and, as much as I hate saying it, you actually look kind of dead. None of that is like you."

“It is nothing to worry about. We need to hurry, before your informant decides you aren’t coming.” Prowl took another step further, then looked at Jazz in surprise when the detective reached out and put a hand in the center of his chest. “Jazz, what are you doing? People could die while you’re wasting time!”

Jazz did his best not to recoil at how cold Prowl’s plating was. It was never exactly warm, but usually he wasn’t the same temperature as the air around them. “I ain’t wasting time. I’m worried about _you_ right now, so you might as well tell me what’s going on.”

“It isn’t anything you can help with.”

“Pretty sure that’s a lie.”

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” Prowl sighed. Jazz shook his head. “Very well. ...I have gone too long between feedings.”

“Frag, Prowl, why?” The grey tint to the vampire’s plating made complete sense now that he had this knowledge. The external signs of starvation were actually pretty similar in both mortal cybertronians and vampires, though they showed up much more quickly in the undead. 

And that was something he really wished he hadn’t needed to learn after he met Prowl.

“I don’t enjoy what I have to do to survive, Jazz.”

“Yeah, I get that. But starving yourself ain’t doing either of us any favors and you know that. So _why_?”

The vampire sighed again. “You can order delivery while we do research or fill out paperwork, but I do not have the same luxury. And it would be problematic if I were to eat the deliverybot.”

“Yeah, but why not just tell me you need to go out hunting? I’ve known what you were since day one, I ain’t gonna judge.”

“Judge? Perhaps not, but you know more than enough to destroy me now, if you decide i have become a threat. I… I do not like what I do to survive, but that does not mean I am ready for oblivion.”

“Or the Well.” Jazz gave his partner a weak smile. “I still don’t believe a mech who does as much good as you would be exiled from it.”

“On that, we may have to agree to disagree. Now, I’ve answered your question and if we hurry we can still meet your informant.”

“No way we can meet him with you looking like that.” Jazz looked from the vampire to the hand he still had resting on Prowl’s chest. He had a sudden idea, but he wasn’t sure how the other mech would take it. “And since we both know you won't let me meet my informant alone in this neighborhood, then we should just step into the alley and you can take the edge off.”

Prowl blinked at him, then his frown deepened. His expression shifted subtly as he followed Jazz’s train of thought to its logical conclusion, to the face he made when Prowl thought jazz was being a reckless idiot. “Absolutely not, Jazz.”

“Why not? I’m informed, I know you can make it not hurt, I know you don’t have to kill me to feed, and I'm volunteering.” Jazz shrugged. “Trapjaw isn’t going to leave for at least another joor, so that gives you time to eat and me time to top up afterward.”

“No. I cannot… I _will not_ feed on my partner.” Prowl’s wings flicked aggressively as he shook his head. “I refuse to subject you to it.” 

“Look, Prowl, if this is one of those hangups about impurity or--”

“No. it isn’t that, though I'm certain the priest you’ve been consulting with would disagree.” The vampire looked down at the ground for several long kliks. “The effects of the bite are often euphoric for mortals. Some of the mechanisms that I have fed from in the past became addicted to the sensation.”

“So you _are_ worried about hurting me. Kind of.” Jazz moved his hand from Prowl’s chest to his shoulder and squeezed too-cold plating as comfortingly as he could. Prowl looked back up at him with a pained expression. “I trust you, Prowl. You ain’t gonna hurt me, and if I did manage to get hooked after one bite, then I’ll get Wing to lock me up in the temple til I detox.”

“What if I become addicted to you, instead?” Prowl’s tone was still serious, but the distressed lines around his optics smoothed out. 

“Hey, you already have the passcode and permission to enter my apartment.” The detective gave the vampire a brief, playful grin. “Seriously, Prowl. I trust you. A lot, or I wouldn’t have even suggested it.”

“I am humbled.” Prowl reached up and wrapped his hand around Jazz’s and drew it away from his shoulder. Jazz shifted so that he could grip the vampire’s hand with a tight squeeze. Prowl squeezed back, and gave him a shaky smile. “Thank you, Jazz.”

“Anytime, Prowl. I mean it.” He used their joined hands to pull Prowl gently toward the shadowy entrance to the closest alley. “Now, come on. Let’s get you fueled up before we go meet Trapjaw.” 

“Very well.” Prowl let his partner lead him, hands held tightly together. Jazz noticed the nervous tremble in the other mech’s plating, but decided not to mention it. 

Currently, Prowl’s trust felt like a very fragile thing.


End file.
